Commando Pea
Commando Pea is a Super Rare (Rare in Garden Warfare 2) variant of Peashooter in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Commando Pea's primary weapon, Full-Auto Pea, deals less damage (6-9-12 instead of 27-30-37) and has a decreased bullet size and no splash damage, but has increased fire rate (fully automatic instead of semi-automatic), faster projectile speed (fast instead of medium) and elevated ammo capacity (25 to 30 instead of 10 to 12). Descriptions Stickerbook description The Commando Pea grew up in the jungles and is the toughest pea there is-a one Peashooter army that will never run from a fight. In-game description His fully automatic, direct-damage style makes him stand out from the crowd. Primary weapon The Full-Auto Pea is the primary weapon of the Commando Pea; all facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *The close range damage per hit base and critical is 12. *The max DPS at close range is 72.0. *The middle range damage per hit base and critical is 9. *The max DPS at middle range is 54.0. *The long range damage per hit base and critical is 6. *The max DPS at long range is 36.0. *The weapon deals no splash damage at all. *The ammo in a clip is 30. *The reload time is 2.0 seconds. *The projectile speed is medium. *The weapon is full auto. *The bloom is low. Abilities Weapon Upgrades Organic Plant Food Grown from special organic plant food, the Commando Pea's reload time has now decreased. Extended Pod Extended pea pod clips allow for increased ammo capacity. Full Pea Jacket Ammo Homemade ammo is more dangerous and effective than standard pea ammo, of course. Strategies The Commando Pea is the closest the Peashooter can get to matching the Foot Soldier in terms of primary weapon behavior. The Commando Pea is ideal for players who have good accuracy but have trouble leading their shots. Overall, due to his similarity with the Foot Soldier, players that are skilled with the Foot Soldier should have good thoughts about the Commando Pea. Just remember that the Commando Pea shoots slower, is less accurate, and has a lower DPS value but on the contrary, he does not burn through his magazine as quickly, making reloads slightly less frequent. As The Commando Pea can be thought of as a Foot Soldier and All-Star breed with Peashooter abilities. With the trade off having 75 HP less health and less accuracy. Commando Pea, compared to the All-Star, does not take time to begin firing, does not lower in speed while firing, can jump while firing, and does not take time to fully stop firing before regaining speed. Compared to Foot Soldier, while less accurate, he does not burn through his magazine as easily and makes less noise when firing. Commando Pea works well in ambush situations. Use your small size to your advantage and hide. Stay hidden and only strike one zombie at a time. Do not be afraid to take a hit, as an enemy is likely to flee before you do. Try getting close to zombies and using hyper when noticed to evade enemy shots. It is wise to avoid long range combat and instead get close before attacking. Never fight more than two zombies at a time unless you have a back-up plan or you are receiving support from other plants. When playing this variant in Garden Warfare 2, it may be important to use the zoom upgrade, for the Commando Pea's close range weapon when facing an enemy from far away, though it may be not needed for the hyper ability. Against Watch out for Commando Pea. Whether he is ambushing you or directly attacking him is a powerful foe. A 1v1 against him is the last thing you want so try fighting him at long range where his primary weapon will lose a great deal of accuracy and thus become much less harmful. In close quarters, attack in teams, this will give you the edge since Commando Pea lacks skills to harm multiple Zombies other than Chili Bean Bomb. Speed does not give you any real advantage as the sheer number of peas shot can easily compensate for misses but on the contrary, the lack of splash damage means that quick and erratic movement can allow you to gain the upper hand as misses will not deal any damage to you. Balancing changes ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2'' Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * * Gallery Commando pea.png|Commando Pea unlocked File:CommandoPeaHD.png|HD Commando Pea Trivia *Two of his weapon upgrades are references to two weapon attachments from the Call of Duty franchise. **The "Extended Pod" upgrade references the Extended Mags attachment which increases clip size. **The "Full Pea Jacket Ammo" upgrade is based on the Full Metal Jacket Ammo attachment which increases wall penetration and bullet damage. *He lived in the jungle. *He has the smallest and the most cylinder-shaped mouth out of all the Peashooter variants. *Although most Peashooters have a rounded mouth, this is one of three Peashooter classes whose mouth is shaped like a gun. The other two are Law Pea and Agent Pea. *He has the same face paint as the Gatling Pea. *His bandana is made out of a banana peel. *He is one of the two plants in the game that have holes in their mouth. The other is the Camo Cactus. **Similarly, both are based on positions in the military. Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Peashooting plants Category:Peashooter variants Category:Plant variants Category:Super Rare plants Category:Rare plants Category:Super Rare variants Category:Rare variants